


Псы войны

by Osay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bloodplay, Courtship, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Evil Stiles Stilinski, Fights, Flirting, Implied Knotting, Implied Torture, Kink, M/M, Machiavellian Plotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutiny, Pack Dynamics, Really Violent Courtship, Rebellion, Recruitment, Seduction, Serious Injuries, Strategy, Subtextual Sadomasochism, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Usurper, Violence, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osay/pseuds/Osay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Парень по имени Стайлз неожиданно появляется на пороге убежища Дерека в Нью-Йорке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Псы войны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dogs of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476673) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> Бета - Mellu

\- Черт, щенок, а ведь ты попался, – смеется парень в маске и отскакивает в сторону, помахивая битой, с которой капает кровь. Кровь Дерека.

\- Я старше тебя, - сипит Дерек. Он с трудом поднимается на ноги. Сломанные ребра со щелчком срастаются.

\- Я только что переломал тебе ребра, а тебя только это заботит?

\- Нет ничего важней точности, - Дерек скользит взглядом по телу пацана, старается понять, предугадать его следующее движение. Но тот внезапно расслабляется, лениво опирается о грязный деревянный ящик. Поза почти неприличная, томная.

\- Ты прямо как Питер говоришь. Питер классный.

\- Мой дядя — убийца с манией величия.

\- Ну, я же говорю, — классный. У него есть свой стиль. У тебя тоже он есть.

Дерек чувствует кожей одобрительный взгляд с ног до головы. Он не видит лица парня: капюшон красного худи надвинут на самый лоб, а маска похожа на волчью морду.

\- Я не убиваю невинных людей.

\- Поясни-ка «невинных». Я знаю, что ты убивал, я чую кровь. Ты хорошо пахнешь. Ха. Сексуально.

\- Самозащита – это не убийство.

\- «Защита»? А можно поподробней? - парень помахивает битой, описывает в воздухе восьмерки. Легко и непринужденно. Так же легко и непринужденно он раздвигает бедра. Джинсы обтягивают ноги, словно вторая кожа. - Ты будешь крышесносно смотреться в кожаной куртке. Это несомненный плюс. Питеру, может быть, и плевать, как говорится, на внешнюю составляющую, но мне нет. А ты в этом не подкачал.

Дерек выпускает когти; он просчитывает все возможные подходы так, чтобы не насторожить засранца. Таких нет. Черт возьми! В основном, склад выстроен из металла, и каждый шум отдается эхом от стен. Раньше это позволяло Дереку услышать любых чужаков, но ему еще не приходилось тут сражаться. Особенно - против другого оборотня. Да еще и одного из стаи дяди.

\- Ты умен. Ты осторожен. Ты часть семьи. Поэтому он хочет, чтобы ты вступил в стаю.

\- Стая безымянных бандитов в масках – не для меня.

\- Меня Стайлз зовут.  
Дерек не позволяет себе медлить. Он двигается как можно менее предсказуемо, и все ближе подбирается к парнишке – Стайлзу, и что это за имя такое – обдумывает и тут же отбрасывает в сторону мысли о внутренних органах Стайлза на когтях Дерека. Он не будет убивать его – Дерек не убийца. Главное - выбраться отсюда и бежать подальше от этого маньяка, подальше от Нью-Йорка. Как только Питеру удалось его здесь выследить?

\- Ну, и где же твои манеры? Что надо сказать в ответ – «Привет, Стайлз, а я Дерек».

\- Ты уже знаешь мое имя.

\- О, я бы хотел выкрикивать твое имя, - Стайлз уклоняется с птичьей легкостью от Дерикова удара.

\- И совсем не от боли и в страхе. Ну, не от невыносимой боли, это точно. Хочешь меня трахнуть, Дерек?

Все это время предложение витало в воздухе, сквозило в каждом движении тела Стайлза, в его запахе. Но…  
\- Я думал, ты пара Питера, - Дерек хотел сказать совсем не это; он планировал ответить твердым «нет».

\- А?! Его пара? Я? Ну, нет. Мы с Лидией, конечно, иногда трахаемся с ним. Когда у него подходящее настроение. Но он уже приметил подходящую женщину. Она - человек. Будет носить его щенков, когда он ее превратит. И ее сына он тоже укусит, без него она не даст согласия. Хотя парень – идиот. Но и он будет полезен, по-своему. Омега.

\- А я…?

\- Ты будешь Бетой, естественно.

\- И это не будет угрожать твоему статусу?

\- О, Дерек, - говорит Стайлз почти с жалостью. – Никто не угрожает мне.

Дерек рычит; он, черт возьми, умеет угрожать! Но парень заливисто смеется, искрится, словно осколки стекла в темноте. И он ни на одну ебанную секунду не прекращает двигаться, уклоняется от всех атак Дерека, постепенно выматывает его.

Это классический прием из учебников, и кажется, что его легко предугадать, но ничего предсказуемого в этом парне нет. Стайлз поставил не на физическую силу, а на скорость, и в этом преуспел. В отличие от большинства оборотней, которые поступают наоборот. Часто в ущерб себе. И Дерек - один из них.

Когти вспарывают живот Стайлза, воздух тут же наполняет густой, соленый запах крови. Дерек сглатывает слюну, клыки удлиняются, а живот сводит.  
Стайлз стонет…  
Что? Какого хрена?

\- О-о-о, я так люблю, - говорит он. Безумие. Но еще большее безумие – это то, что стон Дерека возбуждает. Член встает.

\- Что мой дядя сделал с тобой? – хрипит Дерек, пытаясь повалить Стайлза на пол. Но ничего не выходит, тот по-прежнему быстр и проворен. Запах свежей крови сменяет вонь подсыхающей, там, где она впиталась в красный худи. Рана на животе Стайлза уже затягивается.

\- Хм, да ничего особенного. Он меня воспитывает, знаешь ли. Наказывает, когда я плохо себя веду.

\- Тебе это нравится, - зачем он это спрашивает, Дерек и сам не знает.

\- Боль? Блять, да. Только вот большинство наказаний на меня уже не действуют. Питер говорит, что я - постоянный вызов его воображению.

\- Вы оба психи.

\- Мы счастливы. И ты будешь, если присоединишься к нам.

\- Никогда.

Стайлз хохочет, громко и свободно. Дикий зверь, который никогда не покорится. И он – Бета? В нем нет и капли послушания.

\- Чувак, ты просто нечто, - фыркает Стайлз. – Прямо Обреченный Герой Против Зла. «Никогда». Похож на персонажа из дешевой книжульки. Хмурое лицо, злобный взгляд, которому и Хитклифф позавидует. И пресс. Господи, вот это пресс! Так бы и облизал. Ты все время тут так и бегаешь полуголый? Я не жалуюсь, продолжай, пожалуйста.

По идее, бита должна замедлять его движения, но Стайлз научился использовать ее для увеличения движущей силы и скорости. Атакует там, где еще секунду назад его не было, и даже предсказать направление следующего удара невозможно. Он даже и не запыхался особо, поскольку бита ведет его за собой, так что он не тратит много сил.  
Умен. Чертовски умен.

И ужасно завлекает своим запахом. С каждой секундой он все больше пахнет сексом, хорошим, жестким трахом…

\- Ты хочешь, - нараспев тянет Стайлз. Грязно скользит рукой по бите, твердо ласкает древко. Когти прочерчивают борозды поверх старых, похожих на шрамы. Дерево не так легко излечить. – Ты хочешь отведать моей задницы, старший братец, так? Большой страшный Бета. Давай же, возьми, если сможешь. Дерек совсем не…  
Стайлз - всего лишь подросток.

Именно поэтому Дерек тянет с ударом, который мог бы выпотрошить гаденыша, потому что Дерек – дурак. Хренов дурак. И теперь он на полу, голова раскалывается, он кашляет кровью. Ребра сломаны, опять. Точнее, раздроблены. Самое важное - это точность.

Кроссовки Стайлза скрипят, когда он присаживается на корточки рядом с Дереком. Липкая бита скользит по плитке.

Глаза горят оранжевым светом, словно глина в горне. Он пахнет огнем; похоть, насилие, чистое, сводящее с ума желание обволакивают Дерека, кружат голову.

\- И вот поэтому, - низко, со странной мягкостью в голосе говорит Стайлз, – ты – щенок, Дерек. Он хватает волосы на затылке Дерека в кулак, дергает голову. А другой рукой стягивает маску… Дерек смотрит в лицо Стайлза, на мягкую линию губ, обманчиво мягкую. Он еще ребенок.

Ребенок с клыками, он кусает Дерека за шею и тут же проводит языком по коже. Коварный, быстрый, горячий. Его тело - смертельное оружие из плоти и крови.  
Оружие, которое склонилось над Дереком, слизывая кровь с их губ.

\- А знаешь, почему ты не сможешь пошатнуть мой статус? Почему никто не может? – Стайлз шепчет ему на ухо; дыхание щекочет кожу, и Дерека накрывает. Кажется, что впервые за много лет он настолько возбужден. – Потому что даже Питер мне не указ. Понимаешь, что это значит?  
Дерек захлебывается кровью; он чувствует, как ребра срастаются. Он пытается собраться с мыслями…

\- А это значит, - Стайлз склоняется еще ближе, шепчет, словно они в церкви на службе, и он открывает страшную тайну, – что если ты правильно сделаешь ставки, то не будешь просто Бетой.

– Янтарные, почти алые глаза горят дьявольским огнем. – Ты будешь мой.

\- Ты, - ошалело выдавливает Дерек.  
Он, что говорит о… мятеже?

\- Некоторые вещи лучше делать в команде. На самом деле, многое лучше делать в команде. Этому учат в школе. Ты хорошо учился, Дерек?

\- Я..

\- Если хорошо, то ты присоединишься к нам. Мы позволим Питеру обратить еще одного члена стаи. Пусть потрудится и укрепит наши позиции последней Омегой. А ты в это время будешь наблюдать за тем, как он ведет дела. Будешь ждать. Моего сигнала.

Раны Дерека почти заросли, он уже может двигаться, когда пожелает.  
Но взгляд и сила Стайлза пригвоздили его к месту. А это значит…

\- Мне что, прямым текстом тебе говорить? Но если ты захочешь приехать и взглянуть, как поживает Бикон Хиллз, и если тебе не понравится, как Питер управляет стаей, то тебе не придется это терпеть.

\- Ты, ты не будешь…

\- Конечно, Лидии Питер нравится в какой-то степени, но вся эта история с поиском пары на нее плохо подействовала. Она и слова не проронила, но Лидия – собственница. Если Питер не будет с ней, он не будет ни с кем.

\- Это не нормально, - с трудом сипит Дерек, сплевывая кровь.  
Стайлз ухмыляется.

\- Не говори. Ты не думай, Питер мне тоже симпатичен, но он несколько либерально относится к неоправданно жестокой резне. Я и сам люблю хорошую драку, но то, что делает Питер, привлекает слишком много внимания. Это недальновидно. К тому же, я сын шерифа, - Стайлз взмахивает рукой. – То есть, был сыном. Не могу смотреть, как мой город разносит в щепки бешеный зверь.

\- Ты сам зверь, - замечает Дерек. Его вербует в бунтовщики мальчишка, который его же избил. И происходит это на складе в Бруклине. Вся ситуация кажется абсурдной, совершенно нереальной.

\- Да, но я-то не бешеный. Чувствуешь разницу?  
Принципиальных отличий Дерек не видит. Сумасшедший и пахнет случкой, словно в весеннее полнолуние.

\- А знаешь, ты в моем вкусе. Альфе нужна пара не меньше, чем Бета, - Стайлз склоняет голову к плечу и с восхищением рассматривает торс Дерека. – Даже больше, чем Бета.

\- Я не буду…

\- Заткнись, дорогуша. Я за милю учую твой гигантский стояк. Природа тебя щедро наградила. Быстрей бы ощутить твой член в себе. А при вязке ты, наверное, еще больше. М-м-м…  
Стайлз подносит руку к лицу Дерека, и тот отшатывается. Но парень лишь легонько, нежно скользит когтями по щеке. Затем поднимается на ноги.

\- Ну, что ж! Увидимся. Я скажу Питеру, что все на мази. Он будет в восторге.

\- Я. Не буду. Вступать. В вашу. Стаю, - как можно четче и спокойней говорит Дерек.

\- Конечно, мистер Стояк-размером-с-мемориал-Джорджа-Вашингтона, - закатывает глаза Стайлз. Он закидывает биту на плечо и ухмыляется. – Ты одержим моим запахом. Это же очевидно. И как только взойдет полная луна, ты придешь в Бикон Хиллз.  
Нет смысла отрицать истину, но…

\- Только на время полной луны.

\- Ага, стоит тебе только попробовать на вкус это, - он со смехом шлепает себя по заднице, - и пути назад нет.

\- Это все зов луны, спаривание.

\- Детка, повторяй себе это почаще, может, и сам поверишь. Но это не так, - и он легко выскальзывает за дверь, даже не оттерев кровь с биты. Он что, не боится, что его арестуют? Хотя в маске опознание ему не грозит. – Пока-пока!

Дерек лежит на полу, а запах Стайлза удаляется, как и его шаги. Он чувствует себя рыбой, снятой с крючка. Кожа зудит, но Дерек знает, что будет только хуже.  
Нет. Это просто голос зверя, жажда охоты. Полнолуние уже через неделю, и он слишком уязвим для соблазна и искушений. Это временно. Все пройдет.  
«Ты будешь моим».  
Как бы не так.


End file.
